Blog użytkownika:Vengir/Dziennik Dwóch sióstr – najważniejsze informacje z nowej książki.
W zeszłym miesiącu wyszła pewna oficjalna książka, The Journal of the Two Sisters, w której znajdują się pewne informacje na temat przeszłości Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny. Oczywiście to nie jest serial, więc niektórzy mogą nie uznawać to za kanon, ale jeśli ktoś się waha, to wspomnę, że ta książka została napisana przez Amy Keating Rogers – jedną ze scenarzystek serialu i nie licząc przynajmniej dwudziestominutowych animacji ze studia DHX, stworzenie czegoś bardziej kanonicznego będzie bardzo trudne (no chyba że powstałaby książka od samej Meghan McCarthy). Głównym celem tego bloga, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest przekazanie informacji na temat uniwersum pochodzących z oficjalnie licencjonowanych przez Hasbro źródeł tak, aby widząc edycję, która dodaje do artykułu coś wspomnianego przeze mnie w tym wpisie wiedzieć, że to nie są fanowskie wymysły (to, czy zdecydować się na wycofanie tak czy siak, to już inna sprawa). Zanim przejdę do rzeczy, wspomnę tylko, że cały ten blog będzie po brzegi wypełniony spoilerami z tej książki (no ba), więc jeśli ktoś jeszcze jej nie przeczytał, a poważnie rozważa taką ewentualność, radzę nie nie czytać tego wpisu. Niektóre informacje, które zostaną tu przedstawię, mogą być potencjalnie wykorzystane w przyszłych odcinkach serialu (mam takie podejrzenia co do jednej) – nie jest to nic potwierdzonego, ale ostrzegam na wszelki wypadek. Zapraszam też do dyskusji w komentarzach na ten temat. No to lecimy z pierwszą partią, resztę zaktualizuję później: *Dowódca Hurricane był ogierem. *Król jednorożców miał na imię BullionZ angielskiego „bilon” albo „złoto w sztabach”. Nie mylić z polskim słowem „bulion”. *Alikorny starzeją się i dorastają wolniej niż pozostałe rasy kucyków. Nawet później zdobywają znaczki. *Po założeniu Equestrii (której inscenizacja była ukazana w odcinku Wigilia Serdeczności), Star Swirl Brodaty oraz reprezentanci trzech ras kucyków –Private Pansy, Smart Cookie i Clover the CleverUżywam tutaj angielskich nazw, bo polskie są w tym przypadku zbyt ogólne.– poprosili Lunę i Celestię, aby zostały księżniczkami nowego kraju, jako że alikorny reprezentują sobą trzy główne rasy kucyków po trochu, a więc tacy władcy traktowaliby wszystkich równo. *W czasie gdy Celestia i Luna obejmowały władzę nad Equestrią, jeszcze nie posiadały znaczków. *Były one wychowywane przez inne alikorny, które nauczyły je między innymi Królewskiego Głosu Canterlotu.To i kilka innych punktów mocno sugerują, że same też urodziły się alikornami. *Ów głos obejmuje nie tylko użycie liczby mnogiej, podniesionego tonu, a w wersji angielskiej także archaiczne wyrażenia, ale także kaligraficzny charakter pisma. *W młodości mieszkały, a przynajmniej bawiły się w miejscu znanym jako wzgórza Canterlotu. *Dwa razy dziennie było potrzebnych sześć jednorożców do podnoszenia i opuszczania słońca i sześć do podnoszenia i opuszczania księżyca. Był to bardzo wyczerpujący proces i po kilku dniach ochotnicy tracili całą swoją magię… na zawsze. Star Swirl Brodaty był tak potężny, że nie tylko był w stanie robić to regularnie, ale do tego zawsze był członkiem grup zarówno od słońca, jak i księżyca. *Zamek Dwóch Sióstr został wybudowany w lesie Everfree, aby dać księżniczkom nieco prywatności. *Zainteresowało też je pewne drzewo w jaskini – Drzewo Harmonii. Celestia wiele o nim czytała. Star Swirl uznał, że drzewo da im siłę i energię do rządzenia. *Te wszystkie tajemne przejścia, zapadnie, itp. były pomysłem Luny. *Celestia ma także zdrobniałą wersję imienia… Celie.W fandomie przyjęła się za to Tia, ale w książce używane jest tylko Celie. *Luna posiada umiejętność rozmawiania ze zwierzętami, zaprzyjaźniając się nawet z mantykorą – Melvinem. On i inne zwierzęta leśne (w tym kragidyle i nietoperze) pomogły w budowie zamku. *Księżniczka Platinum nie była zbytnio zadowolona z faktu, że dwa kucyki bez znaczków zostały władczyniami Equestrii.Uch, normalnie starożytna wersja Diamond Tiary. Jak już wspomniałem, alikorny starzeją się wolniej i choć Celestia i Luna były nominalnie starsze od Platinum, to brak znaczka w ich wieku nie był niczym niezwykłym. Księżniczka jednorożców uważała, że to ona powinna być na miejscu dwóch sióstr. Aktualizacja #1 *Lunę wkurzyło zachowanie Platinum. Pierw próbowała zaimponować jej Głosem CanterlotuPadają nawet słowa "We are not amused!", a potem przestraszyć Melvinem i choć wywarło to dość mocne wrażenie, to nadal jej nie przekonało. W końcu Luna zwabiła księżniczkę jednorożców na swój tron, a Melvin uruchomił mechanizm, który posłał ją tunelem na zewnątrz.Ten konkretny tunel w założeniu Luny miał służyć jako droga ewakuacyjna w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Obie w końcu zdały sobie sprawę, że nieco przesadziły i przeprosiły się nawzajem. *Platinum zaoferowała pomoc w dekorowaniu zamku, każąc jednorożcom uszyć chorągwie i gobeliny zaprojektowane przez nią samą. *Luna lubiła płatać figle. Gdy Szeregowa Pansy, Smart Cookie i Clover Mądra (cała trójka to klacze) przybyły do zamku, Luna płatała im figle, próbując je przestraszyć. Przedstawienie w serialu nie kłamało, Pansy rzeczywiście jest bardzo strachliwa. *Kanclerz Puddinghead (również klacz) też została dobrze przedstawiona w inscenizacji. Z pozoru nieszczególnie bystra, ale jednak jej pokręcony sposób myślenia czasem prowadzi do dobrych pomysłów. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że wygrała z Luną w chowanego… w jej własnym zamku. Do tego pomogła sobie podziemnymi organami. Jak je znalazła i skąd wiedziała, który klawisz wcisnąć, pozostaje zagadką. *Amulet Alikorna był znany już w tamtych czasach – Star Swirl miał nawet zwój na jego temat w swojej bibliotece. *Melvin pewnego dnia mówi Lunie o zakazanej krainie za lasem Evefree. Oczywiście jej ciekawość pcha ją do eksploracji. Odnajduje tam miejsce zamieszkane przez zebry (tak, mówią rymami), które z początku są przerażone i biorą ją za mantykorę.Jedna z nich próbuje ją przegonić słowami "Desist and cease" Księżniczka wyjaśnia to nieporozumienie i słyszy od nich historię o walkach między zebrami i mantykorami. Drapieżne koty poważnie zagrażały ich egzystencji, więc za pomocą mikstur stworzyły ochronną muszlę (barierę?), której mantykory nie mogły spenetrować. W końcu bestie wycofały się w inne miejsce i zaczęli nazywać krainę zebr zakazaną. *Star Swirl wymyślił zaklęcie, które mogłoby poruszać gwiazdy, ale tylko alikorn mógłby tego dokonać. Luna próbuje, ale jej się nie udaje, bo zbytnio fascynuje ją księżyc. Prosi go, aby kiedyś nauczył ją poruszać księżycem, a on obiecuje, że któregoś dnia to zrobi. *Jak wiadomo z serialu, Star Swirl wymyślił jednorazowe zaklęcie do podróży w czasie na bardzo krótki czas, ale tutaj dowiadujemy się, że je w końcu udoskonalił, umożliwiając podróże bez ograniczeń. Skutkiem ubocznym było to, że podróżnik po skorzystaniu z zaklęcia… młodniał. Aktualizacja #2 *Celestia lubiła szybkie latanie, więc lubiła się ścigać z najszybszym lotnikiem w całej Equestrii – Dowódcą Hurricane'em. *Podczas jednego z takich pościgów, Celestia została zaatakowana przez gryfa. W dawnych czasach pegazy i gryfy toczyły ze sobą bitwy o przestrzeń powietrzną. W końcu uzgodnili linię demarkacyjną, ale pakt był zawarty z krajem pegazów, a nie Equestrią, więc był już nieważny, bo pegazy były teraz częścią Equestrii.To trochę jak z Rosją, która nie chce odpowiadać za długi ZSRR. Niby wszystko jedno, a im tak wygodniej to interpretować. *Księżniczki zdecydowały się renegocjować traktat demarkacyjny. Przywódcą gryfów był Gregor.Czy zauważyliście, że wszystkie jak dotąd znane nam gryfy mają imiona zaczynające się na „G”? Niestety nie chciał od tak podpisać nowej umowy bez walki. *Obie nacje zaczęły szykować się do wojny. Melvin wyjawił Lunie, że gryfy mają słabość do słodyczy. Dołączył on do grupy gryfów i dowiedział się, że Gregor szczególnie upodobał sobie eklerki. Ponadto zapewne zarówno gryfy jak i mantykory miały wiele cech wspólnych. Mantykory bały się rymów zebr, więc być może i na gryfach to zrobi wrażenie. Tak więc księżniczki jeszcze raz poszły do gryfów i eklerkami (zrobione przez Star Swirla BrodategoTo dopiero kucyk wielu talentów. Nie dość że wielki czarodziej, to także niezły cukiernik.) oraz rymowaną przemową wygłoszoną na dodatek Głosem Canterlotu ponowiły negocjacje.Ponownie padają między innymi słowa „We were not amused” Najwyraźniej pomogło, bo Gregor przeprosił za swoje zachowanie, tłumacząc, że stał się nieco złośliwy odkąd jego ostatni cukiernik odszedł. *Star Swirl stara się niczego nie mówić o tym, co widział, podróżując w czasie. Tymczasem symbole na Drzewie Harmonii coraz bardziej intrygują księżniczki. Pytają się ponownie o to czarodzieja, ale ten nic im nie mówi, ale wyczuwają, że coś przed nimi ukrywa. *W owym czasie władczynią Kryształowego Królestwa była Księżniczka Amore – jednorożec. *To właśnie z powodu Kryształowego Serca założono Królestwo. Księżniczka przekazała pozytywną energię do serca, która została przez nie wzmocniona, rozesłana i tak dalej coś w tym guścieNie mam całej strony, może odzyskam ją później po usunięciu rozmazania. Jakiś smok wykradł serce, a bez tej energii kryształowe kucyki pochłonął mrok (albo coś takiego). *Serce zostało odkryte przez górników poszukujących kryształów w pewnej górze. Według legend, pewien smok kiedyś zdecydował się posiąść całą kryształową górę na własność. Górnikom nikt jednak nie przeszkadzał, więc uznali, że to tylko zmyślona historia, lecz smok okazał się bardzo prawdziwy i postawił odebrać to, co jego. *Jak zwykle, księżniczki sięgnęły pierw do metod dyplomatycznych. Niestety smok był strasznie arogancki, ale też zbyt potężny, by przeciwstawić mu się w walce. Uważał, że kucyki wykradły mu serce z jego góry. Kolejna aktualizacja powinna ukazać się jutro. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach